A Tennessee Haunting
by Inurayhannah
Summary: AU. The Stewart Family lives in a haunted house. See what progresses and how they stop it.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Hannah Montanna Just Kaileigh her friends , most of Jacksons friends, and the priests

AN: This story has nothing to do with How Susan Stewart Dies. In this story her death is unknown just like in the show. I have watched a lot of A Haunting on dicsvovery plus I have the first and second seson discs by new Dominion Pictures so I basically know what i am talking about.

The ages in this story are Jackson 12 years old and in eighth grade, Miley 10 years old and in 6th grade, and Kaileigh 3 years old. This takes place in 2006-2007 school year. The Stewarts live in Russel a fictional town just 15 minutes outside of Morristown Tennesee.

Robby owns two vehicles a 2006 Chevy Silverado 2500 HD crew cab black and a 2005 Ford explorer XLS grey.

Chapter 1

"Miley time to get up." Robby was in Mileys roomtrying to get her up. Miley then mumbles "but daddy I want to sleep a little bit longer." Robby answers back with a "no and I want you up by the time I get back from getting Jackson and Kaileigh up." Miley mumbles "yeah, yeah, yeah" and continues to sleep. A couple seconds after Robby leaves Miley feels someone yank the blankets off of her. Miley opens her eyes and says im up. Once Miley sits up she looks around her room and sees no one is there. Miley then gets out of be gets dressed and heads downstairs. Upon leaving her bedroom Miley runs into Robby and Kaileigh. When Robby sees Miley he says "i'm glad to see you got up." Miley then says "I felt someone yank the balkets off my bed, but when I looked around no one was there." Robby says "are you sure bud?" Miley answers "yes daddy" and they continue into the kitchen where Miley and Kaileigh sit down and wait for Robby to make their breakfast. While waiting for breakfast Miley finishes her math homework that was due thaat day . As Miley is finihsing her home work she asks if there was a Hannah Montanna concert tonight and Robby answers "No I postponed it till tommorrow bud." Miley says "okay" and is working on the last equation. As soon as Jackson came in the Kitchen Robby gave them each a bowl of cereal. After evroynes done eating Robby puts the dishes away and everyone gets in the Chevy and head towards Meyerson Middle (Andrew J. Meyerson Middle). After dropping off Miley and Jackson Robby goes over to Mamaws house before taking Kaileigh to school. When they get there Mamaw was ath the fron proch door waiting for them. Once inside after Kaileigh tells Mamaw it was her first day of school and Mama saysing her little granddaughters growing up Kaileigh goes and watches Wonderpets on Nick while Robby and Mamw go in the kitchen and talk. At ten-fifteen am Robby and Kaileigh say bye to Mamaw then head for Trinity Pre-school ,which is fifteen minutes from where Mamaw lives, for the first day orientation.

.o00o.

After P-reschool Robby takes Kaileigh to Toys R Usto pick out a toy. After fifteen-minutes of deciding kaileigh picks out Malinu Barbie and after leaving Toys R Us go to Wal-Mart pick up groceries then head home. When they do get home Robby opens Kaileighs toy and she goes outside on the porch to play with it. As soon as kaileigh goes outdside Robby starts putting away the groceries. as Robby is putting away the dishes he hears one of the doors upsstairs closing. Robby stops waht he is doing and goes upsatirs to see who was there. After checking everyplace upstairs he finds no one and figures it was his imagination then goes back downstairs and finishes putting the groceries away. When he is done since Kaileigh was still playing outside with her new toy Robby turns on The Football station and watches it.

.o00o.

Its now five-thirty pm and Jackson and Miley are downstairs watching tv beacuse they sid they heard footstpes outside their rooms. The chose to watch dinsey channel after fighting over which stations they wanted to watch indvidually. At six-thiry Robby got everyone into the ford explorer and met Mamaw and Uncle Bucky at Kings. While at dinner Kaileigh was asked how her first day of pre-school was and she answrs "it was fun I love pre-school." Everybody was glad to hear that and they conitued to talk the rest of dinner. After dinner and everyone saying goodnights Mamaw and Bucky go to another place and Robby heads home. When they do get home After Miley and Jakcson are done taking a bath Robby gives Kaileigh a bath and as he is reading her a story Jackosn calls Robbie into his room. Robby saus okay and as soon as hes done reading the story to Kaileigh and gives her a goodnight kiss he goes to see waht Jackson wants. When Robby gets to Jackson he asks wahy he called hime and jackson answers "as I was reading I heard my door open and then soon after I felt somebody sit on my bed but when I looked up there was no one there." Robby says "Okay try to get some sleep ane we'll talk about it somemore in the morning" Jackson says "okay" and does as hes told. Robby turns out Jackson light and goes to bed himself.

.o00o.

dont forget to R &R


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer : I do not own Hannah Montanna. Just Kaileigh

.o00o.

Chapter 2

Its now Friday at six am and Robby has just gotten Jackson and Miley up for school. After eating a bowl of cereal jackson tells Robby he needs to talk to him after school. Robby says "okay" and Miley and Jackson head to the end of their driveway to wait for their bus. Once Miley and Jackson are gone Robby turns the tv onto the football channel and an hour later falls asleep watching the Tennessee Titans playing the Cleveland Browns. At nine-twenty Kaileigh gets up and comes downstairs and wakes Robby up saying "im hungry daddy." Robby sayas "okay. How bout we go out to get breakfast then go see mamaw?" Kailiegh says "yay' then Robby picks her up and carries her to her room where he helps Kaileigh pick out some cloathes. After Kaileigh is dressed Robby gets dressed himself then they get the ford explorer. Once in the car Robby says he changed his mind and decided to go see if Mamaw had mad anything good to eat. Kaileigh says "okay daddy" and Robby pulls out of the driveway and heads towards Mamaws.

.o00o.

when they get there Mamaws at the door waiting for them. As soon as they get in earshot Mamaw tells them that seh made Kailieghs favorite and Kailiegh answers that with a yay. once inside the house they all go straight to the kictehn and eat breakfast. After breakfats is over Mamaw asks Robby to mow the grass and clean out the grarage. Rpbby says okay and heads out the door. As Robby is doing that kaileigh asks if she could help with the garage and Robby answers "yes, but while im mowing the lawn why dont you go watch tv with Mamaw?" Kaileigh answers with an okay daddy and does as shes told. After Robbys done with the grass he calls Kaileigh out so she could help him do the garage. Once at the garage he opens it and has Kaileigh take all the light boxes out while he took all the heavier ones. Once they were done taking the boxes out they open them and started sorting through them. By the time they were done with that they had 12 trash bags of trash as well as Mileys and Jacksons elementary school yearbooks and pictures of the Stewart family when Robby was younfg. After sorting throught the boxes Robby and Kaileigh clean the grage out tand after that eneded up with 14 bags of trash. After they are done cleaning everything out of the garage they go inside wash their hands and tell Mamaw they are done. Mamaw says "okay and since you two did that for me i'll treat you two to lunch." Kailiegh syas "yay" and asks where they were going. Robby and Mamaw answer why dont you choose Kaileigh. Kaileigh says okay and picks Bob Eveans. Robby and Mamaw say okay and go get in the explorer and go to Bob Evans.

.o00o.

Its two o'clcok and Robby had just gotten back home after seeing Mamaw. When they get there Kaileigh goes and watches Spongebob aand Robby goes out and mows the grass. After spongebob is over Kaileigh goes outside and asks Robby to put in a movie for her. Robby says okay and takes he rback in and puts in Daddy daycare for her then goes back to mowing the lawn. by the time he is done mowing the lwan Jackson and Miley were just gettinmg home from their after-school actvities. As soon as jackson sees Robby he asks to atlk and Robbie says okay and they sit in the kitchen and talk. Whta Jackson told Robby was that he heard footsteps around his bed and voices all night long. Robby says okay and that if Jackson wanted to he could sleep on the couch tonight he could. Jackson says okay then goes to his room and Robby starts making dinner. When it is ready he calls everybody to eat. The first one there was Jackson then Miley then Kaileigh. After dinner Robby lets Kaileigh watch another movie while Jackson and Miley took their baths and hers was done running. After Miley and Jackson are done twith their baths Robby runs Kaileighs so it would be radys for her after her movie eneded. When the movie was over Robby turned the tv off and took Kaileigh to take her bath. As soon as Kaileigh is gone Jackson comes down with a sleeping bag and pillow and lays on the couch and turns the tv on quietly. When Kaileigh is don with her bath Robby has her brush her teeth then puts Kailiegh in bed and after reading Cinderella gives her a kiss goodnight then goes to bed himself decidng to take a shower and brush his teeth in the morning. Jackson stays up watching tv until one am when he finally falls asleep.

dont forget to R & R


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Hannah Montanna just Kaileigh

.o00o.

Its ten-twenty am and since Jackson and Kaileigh are the only ones up they were watching Rockos Modern Life and eating cereal. As they are doing

this Jackson and Kaileigh get the feeling that they were being watched. When they eventually looked behind them there was no one there, so they

turned back to the tv and shook it off as their imagination. A couple seconds later they get the same feeling again. This time when they look behind

them they see a tall dark figure standing behind the couch. Kaileigh and Jackosn stare at the figure for a minute before they start screaming "daddy."

By the time Robby gets there Kaileighs sitting on the floor crying. After pciking Kaileigh up Robby asks "what happened down here?" Jackson

answers " Kaileigh and I felt like someone was watching us, the first time we looked around no one was there so we shrugged it off and turned back to

the tv. A couple seconds later it happend again but when we looked aorund this time there was guy standing behind the couch." Robby says "okay"

then asks "what did he look like?" and Kaileigh then chimes in and answers with a whiny voice "he was a tall dark figure, all we could see was the

outline." Robby says "okay" then suggest that they go see a movie. Jackson and Kaileigh say "okay" and they all go upsatirs and get dressed. After

getting Kailiegh dressed Robby goes and gets Milley up then gets dreesd himself. After everyone is dressed they get in the explorer and head for

Carmike Cinemas. When they get there they decide on Harry Potter.

.o00o.

When they get out of the movies its twelve pm and Robby decided to tak them out to eat. Before they leave the theter Robby let Kaileigh, Miley and

Jackson play a couple of the games there, but Robby ended up in helping Kaileigh on a racing game becuse her legs were to short to reach the

pedals. After they leave the movie theater they go to Changs Chinese restaurant for lunch then to the park to let Kaileigh play. After Kaileigh got to

play for a whil they go home and as soon as they get in the door Kaileigh asks to watch Spider-man 2. Robby says okay goes to the Recorded

menu and turns on Spiderman 2 for Kaileigh. After that Robby then goes and starts dinner. As Robby is cooking he feels like someonr is staring at

the back of his neck. After a little bit he looks behind him but sees no one there so he goes back to cooking dinner and shrugs it off as his

imagination. When dinner is ready Robby calls everyone to eat. After dinner Miley and Jackson were the first ones to do their bedtim routine, then

Kaileigh then Robby was the final person to go to bed.

.o00o.

At twelve-twenty am Miley and Jackson were awaken by the sound of feet walking across the floor between their rooms. Five ninutes after the noise

starts it stops and they get back to sleep. at one-thirty Miley's reawoken by the sound of her door rattling as if the door was locked and someone

was trying to get in. Miley tries to go back to sleep but is to afarid, so she just lies there and waits for it to end. Five minutes later it stops and her door

opens and all of a sudden Miley feels freezing cold and she could also see her breath. Miley then pulls her bedspread over her head, but as soon as

she does that the spread is yanked off of her. After the spread is yanked off Miley sees a shodow of a man shoulders and above standing a the end

of her bed. All Miley did was stare becuase she was so afraid. A couple seconds later it ends but to Miley it seemed like hours. As soon as it all

ends Miley pulls the bed spread back over her head and falls asleep within five minutes


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own Hannah Montanna just Kaileigh

.o00o.

Its seven-ten am on Sunday morning and Kailiegh was just awoken by the sound of feet walking across her floor. When Kaileigh

eventually looks around her room she sees non one in there and trys to go back to sleep but can't so she goes and knocks on Robbys door. When

Robby answers ithe looks down and sees Kaileigh and asks waht she wants. Kaileigh answers "I heard footsteps in my room but didnt see anybody

in there that couldhave made the sound." Robb says "okay" then after shutting his door takes Kaileigh downstairs and turns on the tv and asks if she

wants to watch a movie. Kaileigh answers "yay" and Robby pulls up DVR and asks which recorded movie she wants to watch and Kaileigh answers

"Pirates of the caribbean at worlds end." Robby says "okay" and turns it on and they begin watching it. An hour later at eight-thirty Mamaw comes

and rings the doorbell and Robby gets up and answers it. Once inside Mamwa syas goodmorning which is returned and asks if anyone else was up

and Robby answers "yes Kaileigh, she got me up at Seven-eleven am beacuse she said she heard some disembodied fotsteps in her room."

Mamaw says okay and they head back into the family room - Kitchen combination and as soon as Kaileigh turns around and sees Mamaw she gets

up gives her a hug and tells her goodmorning which is returned. Aftert hat Mamaw asks awhat Kailiegh and Robby are watching and Kailiegh

answers "Pirates of the caribbean at worlds end its my favorite." Mamaw then puts Kaileigh down and says "you says every movies your favorite."

Kailiegh then says"yeah thats beacuse every movie I see is my favorite." Mamaw says "okay" then asks what she wants for breakfast and Kaileigh

answers "Pancakes and eggs." Mamaw says okay and goes and starts making breakfast while Robby and Kaileigh go back to watching Pirates of the

Caribbean. A couple seconds later Miley comes down says goodmorning to Kaileigh and Robby, which is returned by both, then goes in the kitchen

says hi to Mamaw which is returned then asks if she needs help. Mamaw answers "I would love it if you would help" then tells Miley to get at least

eight eggs out and crack them into a bowl and start stirring them. Miley says "okay" the goes and gets eight egges and starts stirring and after a

couple minutes of stirring puts salt and pepper in and conitue to stir till its all mixed in. Once everythings done and the tables all set Jackson comes

down and everyone sits at the table withe Kaileigh in between Miley and Robby and they eat breakfast. After breakfast everyone (except for

mamamw) go get dressed (Kailieigh with Robbys help). After getting dressed they get in the ford explorer and head for Russlel Methodist church.

When they get there Robby parks next to Aunt Dollys car then they go in and after making sure Miley and Jackson go to their groups (Revolution

Middle School) and dropping Kailiegh off at Blast Pre-school room goes and sits next to Mamaw in the main Sanctuary.

.o00o.

Its now after church and after deciding to out to lunch at Eat N Park then go to a flea market after. Afer evryones in their cars (Kaileighs

in the middle next to Miley Jacksons in the front passenger seat next to Robby. Mammaw decided to ride with Aunt Dolly since everyone was going

to the same place.) Robby follows Aunt Dolly to Eat N Park and after they are seated and orderd their drinks and food Robby asks Kaileigh if she

really heard footsteps in her bedroom this morning and Kaileigh answers "yes daddy" then after that conversation Robby continues to help Kailiegh

with the stuff on the kiddie menu wile talking wiht Miley, Jackson, Mamamaw and Aunt Dolly.

.o00o.

After Eat N Park they go to the flea market which i an hour away in another small town. When they get there the ifrst place Robby takes

Kaileigh is to where the toys are and Mamaw, Jackson, Miley and Aunt Dolley go look at other things. The first thing Kailiegh sees is a Hannah

Montanna doll and asks for it. Robby says okay gives the box to her to hold then asks if she wants anything else. Kailiegh looks around and finds a

kick ball, Maids, Go fish and an ABC workbook. The total price was fourteen dollars and after paying takes the bags back to the Ford explorer and

put the bags in th turnk then go back in to the movie section. Robby lets Kaileigh pick out three movies and she picks Toy Story, The Little Mermaid

and The Lion King. After paying for the movies they go look around some more and Robby finds an acoustic guitar and buys it for fifty dollars and

continue to look some more. By the end Robby bought Kaileigh four toys and three movies and for himself a guitar, two shirts and a laptop for

Miley. When they got home (Aunt Dolly took Mamaw home, and Mamaw will come back and pick her car up sometime during the week.) Robby gave

Miley her laptop which she loved and Jackson a shirt. After doing that Robby start cookig dinner then Kailiegh comes down and asks him if hell open

up her Hannah Montanna doll later and Robby answers "yes". Kailiegh says "okay" then goes and turns on Cartoon Network and watches it till dinner

is ready. When it is Robby calls everyone to dinner and after turning the tv off Kaileighs the first one to the table then Miley then Jackson.

.o00o.

As soon as dinner is done and Robby put the dishes in the dish washer he takes Kailiegh upstairs starts her water and as it is running

takes her to her room and helps Kailiegh pick out some P.Js (Hannah Montanna Pop star in motion two piece short sleeve P.Js in purple) then takes

Kaileigh back to the bathroom stops the water and has her get in. As Kaileigh is playing with her water toys Robby washes her and as soon as he s

done gets her out puts her pjs on and helps her brush her teeth. After doing the bedtime routine Robby tucks Kaileigh in reads her Cinderella then

turns her light down but not all the way and kisess Kaileigh good night then goes to sleep himself. Later that night around elevenish Mileys awaken

by the sound of her closet door opening and closing. Miley opens her eyes to see if she sees anyone but doesnt and conitunes to hear footsteps go

towards her door. When her door opens she see that the hall light is on she doesnt see any shadow and her door closes again. Miley then shuts her

eyes tight and says its her inagination then falls back to sleep. A couple seconds later Miley hears her door open agian then close but doesnt open

her eyes. Its now twelve thirty and jackson awoken by the sounds of someone talking quitley outside his door. Jackson opens his eyes and quietly

walks to his door but as soon as he opens it the voices stop and Jackson shuts his door gets back in bed and goes back to sleep. A couple seconds

later Jackson hears his door fly open and all of a sudden the temputre drops to freezing cold. Jackson wakes up and trys to cover hinslf in his blanket

but it still felt like minus twenty. Jackson then slowly turns around so he is facing his door and he sees a tall dark shadowy figure standing in the

door. Jackson then quickly turns back over shuts his eyes tightly and the air goes back to warm adn his door slams shut. Jakcson then keeps his

eyes tightly shut till he falls asleep. At one am Kailiegh awaken by the sound of her door slaming open and when she looks at the end of her bed ther

is a talll dark shadowy figure standing at the edge of her bed and Kaileigh starts screaming and that wakes Robby up. When Robby gets into

Kaileighs room he turns her light on he asks her what happened and Kailieigh naswers that she heard the sound of her door slamming open and

when she looked at the end of her bed she saw a tall dark shadowr figure. Robby says oaky looks around the room and after making sure nothing

was in Kaileighs room sits on the bed and asks Kaileigh if she wants to sleep with hime. Kaileigh answers "yes". Robby syas "okay" picks Kaileigh

and her teddy bear up and takes her to his room. As Robby and Kailiegh are going to his room Miley and Jackson open their doors and ask what

happened. Robby answers "Kaileigh thought she saw something now go back to bed." Miley and Jackson say "okay" then do as their told. As soon

as Robby and Kaileigh get in his bed they fall asleep within five minutes. by one-ten everyones sound asleep and nothing else happens that night.

Dont forget to R and R


	5. Chapter 5

Reminder: Disney owns Hannah (which is coming to an end)

.o00o.

Its now now Monday and Robby has just gotten Miley and Jackson up without Kaileigh getting up. As soon as Miley and Jackson get dressed thye

head own stairs to the kitchen table where Robby has a bowl of cereal waiting for each of them. As Miley and Jackson are eating Robby tells iley she

has a Hannah tour coming up soon. Miley says okay and asks if they could talk about it some more after school today as well as somethings that

happened last night. Robby says "okay" then goes and watches tv while Miley and jackson finish eating. When they are done Miley and Jackson put

their bowls in the sink then after grabiing their backpacks then head down tot he end of the driveway to cath the bus. An hour after Miley and Jackson

leave Robby gets Kaileigh up and after taking her in her room to get dressed they both come downstairs. As soon as Kaileigh gets to the T.V. she asks

if she coould change the channel and Robby answers yes and asks what she would like for breakfast. Kailiegh answers eggs then turns to Disney

channel and watches the Wiggles. As robyy is getting the eggs out of the refridgerator he sees someone walk behind him in the mirror on the Fridge.

As soosn as he sees the person he turns around and goes and looks in the lving room where Kaileigh is and as soon as Kaileigh turns around and

sees Robby she asks whats wrong. Robby answers "I thought I saw something" then goes back into the kitchen gets the eggs out and starts making

them. Kaileigh tells Robby okay then goes back to watching tv. When robby is done he calls Kaileigh to the center island and Kaileigh coems within

five minutes. After helping Kaileigh into the stool he hops in the stool next to her and starts eating as well. As soon as they are done eating Robby tells

Kailiegh hes going to get dressed then after that they would be going to Uncle Earls and Aunt Dollys today. Kaileigh then says "yay" then goes back to

watching Disney whil Robby goes and gets dressed. It only takes a couple mintues for Robby to get dressed and after going to the bathroom goes

back downstairs and after turning the TV off they get in the truck.

.o00o.

Once at Uncle Earls the first thing Kailiegh is hug Earl then ask where Cuttles was. Earl answers in his beddroom but hell go get him right now.

Kaileigh says "yay" then as soon as they get in the house she turns on Disney while Earl goes and gets Cuttles (Robby sits on the couch behind

Kailiegh and watches the tv while Earl was getting cuttles.) When Earl comes back with Cuttles Kaileigh immediatelystarts petting hime and earl and

Robby go talk in the kitchen. An hour after they start talking Kaileigh comes into the kitchen and asks to take Cuttles for a walk to the park. Earl says

"okay" then gets up and gets the leash. After putting it on Cuttles they head tot he trail and as soon as they are on their way he hands the leash to

Kailiegh and Robby. When they get to the park Kaileigh immediately goes to the swings and Robby and Earl go find a bench to sit on. An hour later

Robby tells Kaileigh its time to go visit Aunt Dolly now. Kaileigh comes down the slide they head back to Earls house then after syaing goodbye get

in the truck and head towards Aunt Dollys.

.o00o.

As soon as they get to Dollys shes standing at her door waiting for them and as soon asthey get in the house Kaileigh turns the tv onto Nicktoons and

watches it. While Kaileigh is doing that Robby is in the kitchen helping Dolly make the lunch. A couple seconds after that Kaileigh comes intot he

kitchen and asks what was for lunch and Dolly answered Mac 'N Cheese, Chicken strips and Apllesauce. Kaileigh says ya to that then goes back into

the living and contiues to watch Nicktoons till lunch. As soon as lunch is ready Kaileigh goe sin and sits next to Robby and starts eating. As they are

eating Autn Dolly asks Kailieligh if she likes pre-school and what days she goes. Kaileigh answered that she loved pre-school and she didnt know

what days she wen and thats when Robby chimes in with I think you do know you just dont want to tel and Dolly she goes on Tuesdays and

Thursdays in the morning. Dolly says "cool maybe you two could stop by tomoorow and tell me how your day went. Kaileigh then says "Yeah I like

that idea can we daddy?" Robby answers maybe and they continue to eat. After lunch is over Kaileigh goes outside and plays on the swingset in the

backyard while Robby and Dolly sat on the porch and talked some more (Dolly did turn off the tv.) An hour later Robby tells Kaileigh it was time to

leave. Kaileigh says okay and after giving Aunt Dolly a hug Robby and Kaileigh get in the truck and head home.

.o00o.

When they get home Robby finds a note lying on the counter signed by Miley and Jackson that said they went to the gameroom and would be back

by dinner time. After reading the letter Robby turns a movie on for Kaileigh and goes up to his bedroom for an hour and talks to scooby on his

camera. While Robby is talking to Scooby kaileigh hears the sliding door open but when she looks aorund sees no one and gets up and closese it. A

couple seconds later it happens again and Kaileigh gets up and closes it for a second time. The door sliding open stopped for about an hour before

it did it agian but this time when Kailiegh looked Miley and Jackson were coming in. As soon as Kaileigh sees Miley and Jackson if they want to watch

the movie with her and they both say yes and sit down with Kaileigh in the middle and begin watching the movie. A couple seconds after they came in

Robby comes back downstairs says hi to them which is returned and asks if they had any homework. Miley answered no and Jackson answered yes.

Robby says "okay" then comntiues nto the kitchen and begins dinner. As Robbys making dinner Miley asks about the Hannah tour and Robby

answers that the tour was a month and shell be going to about fifteen cities soem being two days and others being just one night and the last concert

would feature the Jonas brothers. Miley says "okay" then begins telling Robby about what was happening in her room the previous nightand asks if

anythings happened to Robby yet. Robby answers "at night not yet, but today I did see a figure walk behind me throught the mirro on the fridge."

Miley says "okay" then goes back to watching the movie. By the time dinners ready the moviewas almost over so Robby turned the TV off and told

Kaileigh she could watch the rest of the movie tommorrow. Kaileigh says "okay" and goes and sits next to Miley (Robbys on the other side of

Kaileigh.) As they are eating dinner Robby asks Jackson how much homework he had and Jackson answers "History and English and I have to

answer all the review questions." Robby says "okay" then tells Jackson to do it after he takes his shower. Jackson says okay and as soon as he's

done with his plate he outs it in the sink and goes up stairs takes a bath brushes his teeth then goes to his bedroom and starts his homework.

Everyone else finishes with thier plates a couple seconds after Jackson and after putting the dishes away do their bedtime routine and go to bed as

well. Jackson falls asleep after an hour of trying t o find abswers to the review questsions before he fell asleep on his history book (the boodk is

open.)

.o00o.

A.N: If anyone has any ideas for the Hannah Tour (in th story) please P.M me beacuse I have no idea for the name of the tour. The haunitngs will last

most of the school year for them beacsue Robby is just beginning to see whats happening and after they get more progressive hes reluctant to do

anything. All have now seen or heard the ghost in some form or way. In this story Kaileighs birthday is at the end of October (its sometime in

September) so she will be four soon. The Stewarts own fourteen acres of land that include a swimming pool(Waterslide and diving board) a nice

swingset, an arcade, basketbakk court poolhouse as well as two ATVS to get around and much more. Its just Hannah who sings in this Miley doesnt

because she wants to be a regular student in a regular school. In this story Dolly is Susans younger sister.

.o00.

Dont forget to R&R


	6. Chapter 6

A.N: I need your help on the next chapter beacsue Hannah is going on tour and it needs a name. The songs in this story to this point are

The best of both worlds,Who said,Just like you,Pumpin up the party,If we were a movie,I got nerve,The other side of me,This is the life,I learned from you,True Friend,Nobodys Perfect,Make some noise,We got the party,Rockstar,Old blue jeans,Lifes what you make it,One in a million,Bigger than us,You and me together,See you again,East northumberland high,Lets dance,G.N.O and Right here are the songs that she has out in this story not sure what the album names are but The best of both worlds thru Make some noise are on the first album and We got the party thru right her are on the second (theres only two albums out in this story so far.)

.o00o.

Its now eleven pm (Monday night) and Mileys woken up by he sound of voices next to her bed. When she looks around she sees no one in the room

and the sounds stop a couple seconds later and Miley all of the sudden feels really cold for no reason at all. Miley pulls her blanket up over her lies d

own and is about to go back to sleep when se hears her clsoet door open. Miley then gets back up and looks around and when see sees no one she

gets up (remember its still cold) and goes lsowly to her closet door. After looking to make sure no one was in there she closes the door then gets

back in bed and tries to go back to sleep. A couple seconds after Miley falls back asleep she hears her closet door open again and this time she h

ears footsteps come across her room and as soon as they stop she feels her blankets being ripped off. Miley immediatly gets up and looks around

but sees no then a couple seconds later hears footsteps and follows the sound to her door, which opens and closes by itself. Miley then gets up

grabs her blankets and hides under them till she falls asleep.

.o00o.

Its now one am and Mileys woken up again by the sound of someone banging on her door. Miley gets up and slowly goes to her door and opens it

but when she does no ones there so she just closes her door and gets back under her balnket and goes back to sleep. Now it goes to Jacksons

room and it wakes him up by opening his door. Once Jackson wakes up he looks around his room and sees no one so he gets out of his bed and

shuts his door and once he does he hears someone walk across his room into the btahroom (which the door was open) and turn on the water in the

sink. Jackson then goes in the bathroom and turns it off then goes back and gets in bed a goes back to sleep. A couple seconds later Jackson

hears his dresser drawer open so he gets up but before he can close it all his boxers get thrown on the floor and it closes it self. Jackson then

stands there in disbelief for a couple seconds then quickly gets back in his bed and goes back to sleep. A couple seconds later Jacksons woken up

by the sound of his closet door opening. Jackson sits up and looks around and upon seeing no one lays back down and is about ready to go to sleep

when all his games come crashing down from above his bed but Jackson moves away just in time. As soon as that happens Robby and Miley run

into Jacksons room (Robby turning on jacksons light) and as soon as they see the mess ask what happened to his room. Jackson answered that the

ghost did and Robby says "okay" then after they help Jackson put everything away go back into their rooms and go back to sleep. Jackson after

putting his blankets on the floor near the door turns out the light and goes back to sleep as well.

.o00o.

A.N.: During the noise Kaileighs sleeping in Robbys room and slept through all the noise. I ll give you credit for comming up with the name of the tour and its definately coming up within the next few chapters. The next chapters can not be written till I get ideas so if yall want to this story to be conituned Id like ideas before August 20th 2008 please. Iy would be a great help.

Dont forget to R &R . I need at least one or more reviews fopr the next chapter to be put up peoplz.


	7. Chapter 7

A.N: Thank you for the tour name Jessica01

A.N.: The date is September 27th 2006

.o00o.

It's six ten am and Robby's just gotten Miley and Jackson up and downstairs without getting Kaileigh up. As soon n as Miley and Jackson get downstairs Robby has a bowl of cereal waiting for both of them on the counter. Once they are done eating the grab their backpacks and head out the door. Once they are at the end of the driveway Miley asks Jackson where he slept after the stuff fell off his self and Jackson answers "on the floor away form the self." Miley then says "If I were you I wouldn't have a self above my bed" Jackson the retorts back "that's just you, I think it's cool." Miley then says "pfft" and that's when the bus comes. Once sitting down next to Lilly she tells her what happened last night then whispers to Lilly that she has a Hannah tour coming up soon. Lilly says "okay' and asks how long. Miley answers "about a month" then they begin talking about all the internet sites they wanted to sign up for the rest of the way to school.

.o00o.

Back at home it's now nine-twelve and Robby has just gotten Kaileigh up and eating a bowl of cereal. After Kaileigh is done they get in the Silverado and head towards Trinity pre-school. Once Kaileigh is dropped off Robby goes over to Dolly's house and they talk till eleven am then Robby goes over to Mamaws and picks up some pies that she baked for them then goes and picks up Kaileigh. After pre-school Robby takes Kaileigh to get some ice cream and then they head home. Once Kaileigh gets out of the truck she asks Robby to get her bike out and Roby says "okay" and gets t out. As soon as he makes sure her helmet is on and tells her to ride the bike in the driveway he gets the pies and takes them in and turns on the TV while occasionally checking on Kaileigh. About two hours later Kaileigh comes in and asks to watch Scooby doo and Robby says okay and turns it on and watches it with her. About halfway through Miley and Jackson come in and Miley asks to talk to Robby. Robby says okay and they go into the kitchen. Once Robby say6s yes to all of them Miley then picks up the phone and calls Lilly and Lilly said that her parents also said yes. After hanging up with Lilly Miley then goes and asks Kaileigh if she wanted to join you tube with her and after Kaileigh answers yes Miley then goes upstairs and signs up for you tube, Aim and Rume Scape. After signing up, Miley comes back downstairs and calls Lilly and after getting the usernames for Rum Scape and AIM goes back upstairs and adds Lilly to them. Once done Miley goes back downstairs and Kaileigh asks Miley to watch TV with her. Miley says okay and sits down next to Kaileigh and Robby goes upstairs to talk Scooby, his brother. An hour after talking with Scooby Robby turns the camera off then heads downstairs and starts cooking. Once done Robby calls Jackson down and once everyone's at the table they start eating and the first person Robby talks to is Jackson then Miley then Kaileigh. After dinner is done Jackson and Miley were the first ones to take a shower and brush their then they went into their rooms. After their done Robby runs Kaileigh bath and put her to bed after he has her do everything and then goes to bed himself.

.o00o.

Its now eleven thirty pm and Mileys awoken by the sound of yelling outside in the yard so she gets up and looks through her blinds but sees no one, so she figures it was her imagination and gets back in bed and falls back asleep for a couple of minutes before she hears her closet door open. Miley then gets up and closes them and as she is she feels someone's arm brush against her back but when she turns around no ones there. Miley then gets back in bed and tries to fall asleep but cant so she pulls out her laptop and watches Charlie's Angels: Full Throttle and after its over puts in Harry Potter and The Sorcers Stone and about fifteen minutes into the movie she hears her closet door open again and footsteps go through her door. Miley then gets out of bed closes her closet door again then goes back to watching Harry Potter.

.o00o.

Its now one-ten am (Mileys still awake) and Jackson woken up by the sound of a knock on his door so he gets up and answers it but when he opens it he finds no one there so he closes his door and goes back to sleep. A couple seconds later he hears his drawers open and he opens his eyes but sees no one so he turns around and tries to go to sleep but cant because he hears his closet door open then footsteps go through his door. Jackson then gets out of bed and closes his closet door then gets back in his bed and doesn't fall asleep till four am. Miley doesn't go back t sleep until four-thirty.

.o00o.

It's now Friday (September 29th) and Mileys just been woken up by Robby (even though she is sleepy because she was woken up at eleven pm by the ghost again and didn't go back to sleep till four-thirty am) and gets dressed then heads downstairs. After they are done with their breakfast and leave Robby turns the TV on and watches it till Kaileigh wakes up and come down at seven-thirty. Once Kailiegh's standing in front of him Robby asks her if she wants to go see Uncle Scooby and Kaileigh answers yes. Robby then says "okay" and then after they get dressed get in the explorer and begins the journey to Scooby's (who lives an hour away). When they get there the first thing Kaileigh does is give him a hug and tells him that she goes to pre-school two days a week and then asks if he has a tv. Scooby answers yes and turns on cartoons for her then goes into the kitchen and talks to Robby for an hour then they go out to lunch (where Scooby pays) and afterwards takes Kaileigh to a park and lets her play while he and Robby talk for an hour. After the park Robby drops Scooby off and after giving Scooby a hug and saying goodbye Robby heads back home.

.o00o.

By the time they get back home Miley and Jackson are just getting home from school as well. Once inside Miley immediately goes upstairs and gets her bags packed and Robby also goes upstairs and gets Kaileighs bags packed as well. Kaileigh and Jackson went and watched TV while Robby and Miley were upstairs. About an hour later Mamaw and the RV (Hannah Montana) came and as soon as the bags are put into storage on the bottom of the RV and Kaileighs PJs are put on the bus (Mileys PJs and Mamaws clothes are put on the bus) Robby gives them a hug and says goodbye (Jackson too) they get on the bus and start on their way to first city where The Whirlwind tour was stopped (New York-NY.)

.o00o.

A.N: Miley said goodbye to Lilly and Oliver at the end of the school, day, and Miley Kaileigh and Lilly put up two you tube videos.

Don't forget to R & R


	8. Chapter 8

I do not own anybody in Hannah Monatann except for the tutor and Kaileigh

A.N: They will be staying in hotels for most of the stops on the tour not sure for all at this moment.

Chapter 8- Whirlwind tour Part one

.o00o.

Its now seven-thirty am and Mamaw has just gotten Miley up and is trying to get Kaileigh up. After a couple more tries in getting Kaileigh up she tells Miley who in one minute has Kailiegh up and getting dressed. Once everyones dressed they catch a cab and go to Murrays for breakfast. After getting their breakfast to go they catch another cab and head for Madison Square Garden for the Hannah Concert practice from nine am to twelve pm. After practice is over they go to The Childrens Musem of Manhatten and as soon as the admittence fee is paid Kaileigh leads them to Little westside where Miley helps Kai;igh with everyhting and Mamaw sat and read a story whild relaxing. After they are done with that area (they spent and hour) they go to city splash (which Kaileigh didnt want to leave, but after Mamaw and Miley promised they would come back after the next place she did.) By the time they got out of the muesem it was six pm and they headed back to the hotel (which is a suites hotel- Holiday inn express and Suites). After returning to the room Miley and Kailiegh waned to go swimming before dinner and Mamaw said okay. After getting Jackie (Mileys tutor) to take Miley and Kaileigh swimming Mamaw and Mike (works for Hannah and is the base drummer) went out and got Pizza and breadsticks and mild chicken with sauce for everyone and tthen came back. After putting the food in the room Mamaw goes to the pool and tells Kailiegh, Miley and Jackie that the food was here. Miley and Kailiegh said okay but they wanted to swim until seven -thirty. Mamaw said okay and let Jakckie go back up to her room while she stayed down there and watched them while they swam. Finally at seven-thirty miley and Kaileigh got out and after wrpping them selves up 9kaieligh witht he help of Miley) they went back up to their room and After Mamaw gothe food all heatded they ate about half of it. After dinner Mamaws phone rings and Miley answers it and begins talking to Robby. As soon as Kailiegh hears that it is daddy she asks to talk to him and Miley tells her after she done. Kaileigh says okay then goes and turns the tv on while Mamaw goes and starts her bath. once Miley is done she gives the phone to Kaileigh and the first thing Kailiegh asks is if anything had happened at the house and Robby answers yes and Jackson heard it go into his clset last night and that both he and Jackson felt like they were being watched while watching a movie earlier that day. Kaileigh then tells Robby she loves him which is returned and then hands the phone to Mamaw and Miley takes Kailiegh and gives her a bath. Once Kaileigh is done Miley helps put her pJs on and then after putting cartoons on for Kailiegh goes and takes a shower. By the time shes done Mamaws off the phone and after telling Miley that her classwork would start tommorrow goes to bed. Miley on the other hand goes in to her and Kailieghs room and watches cartoons till they fall asleep at twelve am.

.o00o.

Its now eight am (Sunday) and after going down and getting breakfast Mamaw comes back up tot heir to room Kaileligh already up and watching tv. Once she gest Kaileigh dressed she tells Kaileigh she has plate of food out for her Kaileigh syas "okay" an dgoes and starts eating whil Mamaw goes and gets Miley up. Once Miley is up and getting dressed Mamaw goes out and makes Mileys plate up then makes her plate up as well. bBy the time Miley comes out Kaileigh is halfway done with her food and Mawmaw had just started hers. Once Kaileigh is done She tells Mamaw she wants to watch cartoons. Mamaw says "okay" then gets up and fins Cartoon netwrok for Kaileigh then goes back to eating. When Miley is done with breakfast Jackie comes in and tells Miley its time for some schoolwork. Miley says "okay" then they go to Jackies room where they begin on an hour of History. While Miley is doing schoolwork Mamaw takes Kaileigh to Borders and lets Kaileigh pick out three books. Kaileigh (after playing wihte train toys) picks out Nuts to you, Fancy Nancys Favorite Fancy words and The Magic locket. Once the books are paid for they go back to the otel and wait for Miley to get finished. Finaaly afte three hours of school (History,Math and English) Miley comes back to the room and Miley tells Mamaw she ready to go out somewhere. Mamaw says okay and suggests The Empire State Building. Miley imediatley syas okay and as soon as Kailaiegh is peeled off theTV and its turned off they leave and catch a cab to The Empire State Building. As soon as Kaialiegh sees the building she asks how far they are going and Mamaw answers to the tower so they could see a fifty mile panormic view of NYC. Kaialeigh is immediately interested and they head into the building and up to the tower. Once at the top Kaileigh just stood in one place for a couple seconds in awe before she goes and climbs up on the riling in forn of Miley. They stay there for an hour before they back down and go to McDonalds for lunch. As soon as Kaileigh eats her lunch she asks to go play in the playplace and Mamaw tells her that when its time to go its time to go. Kailiegh syas "okay" and goes to play while Mamaw and Miley continue eating. Once theyr'e done Miley goes and gets Kaileigh while Mamaw throws the trash away. Once Miley and Kaileigh come back they go and catch a cab to Madison square Garden for Hannah's concert prctice. About halfway there Kaileigh asks for her toy and Mamaw immediately takes it out of her purse and gives it to Kaileigh who then puts it in her pocket and zips it up. Once theyr'e at Madison square Garden watching Hannah ractice Kaileigh pulls out her toy opens and begins playing with it. About fifteen minutes into the practice Kaileigh asks how long they would be there (while still playing with her toy). Mamaw answers "about three hours beacuse she needs to pratcie and get everything right." Kailiegh says "okay" and still continues to play with her toy.

.o00o.

Its now five o'clcok (it went an hour over because Miley kept having trouble in spots) and after leaving Madison square Garden they go to Central park wher they let Kaileigh play on the playground till it got dark and caught a cab back to the hotel. Once in the room Kaileigh asks to go swimming as does Miley. Mamaw says okay and after Miley and Kaileigh are dressed Mamaw takes them swimming for an hour. Once they are done swimming they go back to the room and after getting dressed go back down and meet the crew for dinner at Olive Garden (which is attached to the hotel) and as they are eating Mike is talking to Miley bout the concert tommorrow. Once dinners over everyone goes back to their hotel rooms and after putting their nightgowsn/PJs on they go to bed. Meanwhile in Mamaas room she just gave Kaileigha bath and then after tucking her in turns cartoons on for her. Afte Kaileighs done with her bath Miley takes a shower and then gets in bed with Kaileigh and watches cartoons with her. About two hours later Kaileigh falls asleep and at about one-thity am Miley turns the TV off and falls asleep as well.

.o00o.

its now seven am Monday and mamaw has just gotten Miley and Kaileigh up and getting dressed. once everyone is dressed they head down to the breakfast bar and after eating breakfast catch a cab to see The Statue of Liberty. Once on the island Mamaw takes a couple picture of Miley and Kaileigh standing in front of the statue then they go inside and walk up the stairs. Once staying at the top and Mamaw taking pictures of Kaileigh and Miley as well as getting someone to take a picture of all three of them they go back down and head back towrads land. After the Statue of Liberty they catch a cab to Grants Tomb (Miley was learning about his era in school) where Mamaw took lots of pictures and once they left Grants tomb and were on their way to Central park Mamaw aksed Miley if she liked that. Miley immediatly answwers yes and that she liked the fact that she got to see someones tomb that she was learrning about in school. once at the park they go to the playground andMamaw lets Kaileigh play for two hours (until two pm) before they went to get something to eat then back to the hotel where Mamaw makes sure everything was packed (including Kaileighs book and toy from McDonalds) .Once Mamaw is done with that Mamaw takes Miley and Kaileigh to Borders where Mamaw lets Miley get two movies and Kaileigh get two books. By the time they get out its five-thirty pm so they head back to the hotel get their bags (Mike checked everyone out) and caugth a cab to Madison square Garden. Once they get ther Mamaw puts the bags in the bus while Miley and kaileigh go back stage and the crew gets Miley ready for soudcheck. by the time Mamaw gets backstage they are already done and Hannahs on her way to soudncheck with kaileigh right behind her. About fifteen minutes before the soundcheck is over the Hananh fans start arrving and wait at the door. Once soundchek is over and Hannahs backstage the let the concertgoers in and by the begininng of the show about half the Hannah Montanan items in the store are sold out. Once the concerts over (which is about ten pm) They let fifty fans backstage and hannah signs their shirts and cds for them then goes and gets on the bus (but before leaving thnks them for attending the concert.) and they head towards Cincinatti Ohio thier next destiantion.

.o00o.

A.N: Ive never been to New York and the places where the concerts are at. I got them off the inetrernet. Actually i've never been to any of the stops on the Whirlwind tour in this story. The places were somewhat pre-decided.

dont forget to R&R


End file.
